Hopes Gift
by Queenpoet20
Summary: A Greiving Allison finds that God does hear all prayers. Also Aaron and Allison paring


Alison sat at her child's grave just staring at the headstone that she had ordered special and had saved for since she had returned. IT was a solitary angel holding a dove in its hand with the words, "Precious Angel," engraved on the bottom. Alison, hated to admit it but she was glad she knew how to lie so well because now when she told everyone she was fine they believed her when really she felt like she was dead inside herself. Her heart felt as cold as the snow that now shrouded the ground. One year ago she had lost her child. She always thought she would have a daughter so an Angel was her way of saying that. Her beautiful daughter was now with the angels. Aaron had stood by her and even now checked on her but he was back with his girl and though eventually Alison remember what happened Chris like always could never forgive her for lieing and she really didn't care. She just wanted to work and feel numb. She wanted her daughter back  
  
"How old was she," a woman asked behind her. Alison turned around to see a tall woman with red hair wrapped in a heavy cloak.  
  
"She wasn't born yet. I feel off a ladder and I lost her," Allison turining back to the stone angel.  
  
"How old would she be if she had been born," the woman asked  
  
"Almost a full year in 4 more months," Alison said with a slight smile  
  
"I bet you had her whole life planned out in your head already," the woman said sitting on the bench next to Alison.  
  
"Yeah. She would be free to be whatever and whoever she wanted no restrictions by me but most of all she would always know that I loved her," Alison said with a tear falling down her face.  
  
"Did you tell her goodbye," the stranger asked?  
  
"She's burred isn't she," Alison said annoyed?  
  
"I learned long ago that a mother has the hardest time letting go of child. We bury people to put them in their place in our lives but we tend to forget to tell them goodbye," the woman said.  
  
"I never thought of it like that," Alison said The woman's chest moved and she giggled. She opened her coat to reveal an infant no more than a few months old. "This is Hope, she is my daughter why don't you hold her. Tell her what you need to say to your daughter," the stranger said offering the child to Alison. Allison hesitantly took the child in her arms and the little girl looked up at her smiling. "I'll leave you for a few moment," the stranger said wrapping an extra blanket around them both and leaving.  
  
Alison looked down and the little girl and tucked the blanket tightly around her. "You just love to smile don't you," Alison said stroking Hope's cheeks and counting her finger. "I bet my daughter would have looked a lot like you I hoped she would get my blonde hair and Chris's eyes just like you have. I was going to name her Hope because she was going to be my hope for a better future. You know your mommies a little funny letting me hold you alone like this but I guess she is just that way and I bet you love her not matter what," Alison said with a slight smile. "How do I let go of my Hope? Your mommy said I should pretend you are her so here goes nothing.   
  
"You meant so much to me. In my one moment of absolute true happiness you were created. When I thought I had finally found someone to believe in me you decided to make my dream even bigger. Ohh Hope I remember the first day you moved you felt like a butterfly tickling my ribs it made me laugh. No matter how many times I lied I never regretted you being created. You were a bright light for me when I felt like I was in a very dark scary place. I wanted you to stay and I would have given my life for you.   
  
"After you were born and I already had it planned when you turned exactly one month old I was going to take you for your first picnic in the park. IT would have been summer by then and I bought this huge blanket I found in a store a few months ago and we would sit on that. I would bring some pillows for us to rest on too. I would have lunch for me and well you would probably still be nursing but I would show you butterflies and go on the swing with you. I was going to ask Carly to design your christening gown. If Aaron wouldn't be your father I hoped he would be your Godfather with Emily as the Godmother. I know I know she's your aunt but she's a really good person and I wanted her to have an extra place in your life. I would eventually go and receive my formal nurses training probably at night school and I hoped for your 16th birthday I would let you have any party you wanted but I would make sure you got my Grandma pearls that my Grandmother gave me at 16. I could see us being together forever. Your marriage me crying like a blubbering fool your children and all of us walking in the park just being I a family. I would never need any man cause you are my heart. All I wanted was you," Alison finished now sobbing.   
  
Aaron came out of the shadow where he had been listening to Allie's confession. "Its alright Allie," Aaron said sitting next to her and rocking her gently.   
  
"He's right Allison it is ok," the stranger said as she appeared before them. Alison and Aaron looked astounded at the stranger in white bathed in gold light. Allison felt for the baby but it wasn't there. The angel knelt before Alison and smiled, "She was me. Its alright mom I know you loved me. God knows you loved me. It just wasn't my time. But see you still blame yourself that's why God sent me. On earth you put man to soil and say you have returned him to God but some forget before you can return something you have to let it go. You didn't know how to let me go so you carry your burden alone not even alowing God to offer you comfort so he sent me. He sent you your daughter in two forms as the child you wanted so dearly and the mother you hoped she herself would be.   
  
  
  
"Inside of you I always knew how much you loved me. When you allowed that mother to hold her child one last time showed your compassion. You were willing to accept your mistake and raise me on your own shows your strength, two attributes God loves so much in you though at time he wishes you would use your head a little more," the angel said laughing. The angel stood getting brighter and brighter, "Don't worry mom I am never that far from you. Just look in your heart," the Angel said as she returned to heaven.   
  
Allie and Aaron sat on the bench smiling. "She's happy," Alison finally said smiling.  
  
"Yeah Allie she is," Aaron said also smiling. "And you are chilled to the bone we better get you home," Aaron said standing offering Allison his hand as she stood the blanket fell off and a necklace rolled onto the ground. "What this," Aaron asked picking it up. On the solid gold chain was a large angel pendant, "Allie look," Aaron said showing ehr the necklace for on the back of the angel was "Allison's Hope," Allison smiled as Aaron secured the necklace on her.  
  
"Now she truly is always with me," Allison said smiling truly for the first time since before she lost her child. Aaron wrapped the blanket around her and led her home  
  
A few years later  
  
"Aaron what are you doing," Allison asked as she was led blindfolded somewhere. She heard her daughter Aroura gurgle, since she was strapped to Alison's back and AJ her twin brother was strapped to Aaron's. Finally they stopped and Aaron took off the blindfold. They were in a park with the bright blanket laid out and food laid out with pillows and everything including an umbrella to provide shade. Allison smiled widely. A rainbow stretched across the sky, "Looks like Hope wanted to come to," Aaron said pointing up to the rainbow.  
  
""I love you to Hope," Allison said the she turned her attention to her children at hand. Aroura grabbed at the necklace and Alison smiled, "That's your sister and one day your daddy and I will tell you and AJ all about how on one cold winter day she gave me the strength to let her go," Alison said.  
  
"And gave me the strength to admit just how much I loved your mother," Aaron said smiling as she held AJ. They were a family and it was all complete and for Alison that was all that mattered. Allison and Aaron held their children and cherished them and as they gently slipped off to sleep Allison also found she was tired, she kissed Aaron then as her eyes hung just above closure she saw a gold light gently kiss each of the babies and Allison smiled. "I Love you," she whispered then as with her children knowing Aaron would keep an eye on them she slipped off into sleep. 


End file.
